1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, a toner container, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electrophotography, typically, an image is formed through multiple processes including using various means to form an electrostatic charge image on a surface of a photoreceptor (image holding member) formed of a photoconductive material; developing the formed electrostatic charge image using a developer containing a toner to form a toner image; transferring the toner image onto a surface of a transfer medium such as paper, and optionally, through an intermediate transfer medium; and fixing the toner image on the surface of the transfer medium, for example, by applying heat or pressure or applying both heat and pressure.
As the toner for forming this image, a toner containing toner particles that contains a binder resin and a colorant; and an external additive that is externally added to the toner particles is used in many cases.